I Felt the Pain
by KatieK3Y172
Summary: WARNING:IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO BOOK 10 THERE ARE SPOILERS! M to be safe. Ever wonder what would happen if that fateful night of loss on the burning stakes was not supposed to happen? He's back and he has come to save the world!


Hello everyone! This is my first Darren Shan fiction and I've only read 10 books so if some of the facts are wrong because I'm not there yet, please try to ignore them… because I wont even know I made the mistake let alone understand the mistake. And like ALL the Larten Crepsley fans that read book 9… I AM PISSED OFF AT WHAT HAPPENED TO LARTEN-CHAN! So I made my own little world and decided to tell it to all the people that were pissed at Larten-chans's death! HE WILL LIVE ON!

I DO NOT OWN DARREN SHAN! (I wish I did!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&

I felt the pain of failure and death. It's hard to explain the feeling of the failure to not stop the Lord of the Vampaneze, the failure to not finish what I started with the young Darren Shan, the failure to avenge my friend's tragic deaths, and the pure torture of being impelled with flaming stakes. I would always feel that pain, and I knew no matter what happened, no matter what I would do, no matter how much time would pass… young Master Shan would feel this pain doubled. So I had to go back. I had to skip out on paradise.

I found myself before the gate. The gate that separated the world of the living with the world of who knows, supposedly paradise. I was in a white room that stretched endlessly in all directions, but this lone gate with carvings in it. I traced my fingers over small pictures of goddesses, gods, and all sorts of mystical looking creatures. Large markings in the center of the door/gate appeared. It shone as though gold and in a language I had never seen before… but I could read it.

"Lies that speak truth."

My eyes widened in shock. That voice…

"DARREN!"

I snapped back to stare at a calm, smirking Darren Shan.

"I am not Darren Shan of earth. I am a messenger from God. I took the form of the person you are the most familiar with."

The Darren look a like grinned a happy go lucky smile, but I could tell he was irritated.

"So, Larten Crepsley, why do you hesitate to open the doors to paradise? Why do you hesitate to be reunited with your friends? Is it truly your time?"

I stepped back a couple of steps as the fake Darren moved forward.

"I can not leave earth," I mumbled as I realized I ran out of room to step backwards.

The look a like stopped and starred at me as tough I said exactly what he wanted me to say. He beamed proudly at me and I gave a confused look back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Say it again," he said in a taunting voice.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU BASTARD! I CAN NOT LEAVE EARTH THE WAY I LEFT IT! I NEED TO GO BACK! I NEED TO HELP THEM!"

I scowled as the fake grinned as though it was Christmas morning.

"BINGO! You aren't as stupid as you look, eh Larten-chan? This will make my job a lot easier than! You see… YOU ARE ABSOULUTELY RIGHT!"

The fake Darren began to laugh at my confused and out right shocked expression..

"You were not supposed to die! You give one man supper natural powers and he ends up destroying half of fate!"

He sheepishly put his hand behind his head.

"You mean Desmond Tiny, right?"

"That bastard changed fate! He changed everything! Darren Shan was never to become a vampire. All of those deaths were never to happen. Steve Leonard never should of tried to harm Darren Shan. You were never supposed even get involved with any of this. You were not supposed to die. That man has fate wrapped around his fingers and is playing all vampires, vampaneze, and humans in a puppet show of death. He was supposed to keep everything sane on earth while the big jobs were left to God."

The fake Darren sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt chills race through me.

"We could not afford to intervene in the middle of this because the higher ups thought it would be fun to see this little display of life and death! They waited to see if through this storm of pain and misery there would be light t the end of the world…, but this little game has gone too far and since you died at the wrong time we have considered our cards and decided that you shall be the one to gain the power to stop the evil. YOU will be the one to stop the darkness to spread across the WORLD from this one battle! YOU WILL AS WE SAY UNTIL THIS IS OVER!"

I pushed the imposter Shan to the ground and ran. I did not need to hear this bullshit from some pawn of God! He had no rig-

"YOU CAN NOT RUN!"

I felt my hands first turn numb. I stumbled, and soon fell when the numbness progressed all over my body to the point where I couldn't feel the foot that was placed on my back.

The fake Shan twisted his foot into my back as he smirked.

"You can't leave Larten-chan!" he sang in a cheerful voice.

"Why me! I thought that Darren would be the one to save the world! He is a prince! More things has happened to him in this short amount of time then in my whole life! I thought I was able to put two and two toght-"

I was cut short as the fake slammed his foot down at full force on the back of my head. Blood pooled around my face, but I could feel nothing from the numbness.

"I'll fix your broken noes later. Now. If Darren was to be the one to save the world the world would be dead before he even became a vampire! Who has been his mentor? Who has saved his ass from multiple dangers? Darren will either be the light and save the world, NO! Darren will either HELP YOU save the world OR become the darkness himself. You can save him from the darkness. To save the Earth you need to return!"

At that I slowly stood up. He's right. Blood trickled down my face as I glared down at the imposter. The fake scowled back.

"Fine. I will play in you game of life and death. I will save Darren Shan. I will…save the world."

I frowned as the imposter smiled a true smile.

"Thank you, Larten-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"


End file.
